The war for Pie
by Super Rarity Fan
Summary: One day, CheeseSandwich decides to visit PonyVille.While he is chatting with PinkiePie, Cupid feals the rage of jealousy and strucks PinkiePie for him and her.Only then does Cheese realize his fealings for Pinkie Pie, will he be able to get her back?
1. Cupid

Hi guys! This is a new fic with PinkiePie and Cheesesandwich!Hope you enjoy!

One day, Pinkie was throwing a birthday party for Applebloom at sugar cube !Exclaimed AppleBloom when she saw her birthday decorations, I just wanted to make this party extra special for my favorite filly!Replied blushed, thanks pinkie!She said with her southern hugged and Pinkie bounced off to Twilights castle, but she got stopped when a familiar face came in front of ?She asked looking into a pair of green jumped up and said Hi, ya Pinkie!Hi!Replied Pinkie jumping as well.I missed you so much!Said Pinkie Pie, where have ya been?Well, answered Cheese, he pulled out a map with red X's verywhere in !Yelled Pinkie, thats alot of places!So, what are you doing here?Cheese told her that he decided to retire for a little while and settle just kept jumping together laughing, what they didnt notice was a little pegauses with a diaper on a cloud above !PinkiePie should have chose me!Not that stupid guy down there, he then realized his heart he wondered, he flew down to where Pinkie was and shot a arrow at eyes filled with hearts, she was under a spell by that little was just looking at this in astonishment, what did you do to my PinkiePie!?He screamed at the young do you mean by, YOUR PinkiePie he said with a evil kissed PinkiePie and she didnt pull away, but she didnt lean into it melted, he never relized his passion for Pinkie right party veins filled with rage, he hit the little pony started crying and everyone came out to watch, why would you hit a baby?One of the ponys in the audiance turned red, he looked at the baby who stopped for a split second to say, I am cupid, Pinkie should have been with me when she had the then continued to cry bloody ran away, right when Pinkie woke up from her noticed Cheese running away, was it something I said?She asked herself.


	2. The Past

Cupid crept closer to her, hello my dear Pinkie he gasped, no this must be a dream... it cant be you!You are only in my nightmares!She shut here eyes in she opened one eye, Cupids ees were filled with swirling hearts, you will love my he said will be mine, and you want to be mine dont you?PinkiePie now had both of her eyes open, her eyes soon match as cupids. Thats a good girl he said, now if you ever see Cheese Sandwich ever again tell him your happy with me and that you will alwas be next time I see, CHEESE SANDWICH!She yellled snapping out of her , cupid thought to himself it seems when I say his name she snaps !He yelled outloud, Pinkie was struggling through the ropes around her, alright he said lets try this eyes filled with swirling hearts and Pinkie got hypnotised once , my dearest the next time you see _anypony _and they ask aboutme and you, say the truth and here it is the truth is that you love me and want to never leave my next time I see anypony and they ask about me and you I say the truth and the truth is that I love you and never want to leave your side she murmered.

MEANWHILE ON THE ROAD WITH CHEESE...

Cheese sandwich had his party blower in his mouth and was going along the streets to find anypony who could they all said that cupid is not real and for him to just forget about was Cupid attracted to _Pinkie_ so much?He wondered that throughout his journey, of course he had boneless 2 to talk to but saddly boneless 2 wasnt much of a talker and preffered to tap dance , he continued his journey when he stumbled across I can have somepony here to help thought to himself, as he entered he saw many fancy folk and wasnt sure how they thought of kept turning their heads towards kept walking when he crashed into the side of the course!He said and hit himself on the side of his head, why dont I ask the princess's for help!He then gladley whent up the stairs to the front was two gaurds looking at him violently, he gave a smile and knocked on the castle was a sound of hooves walking then the door opened to reveal the princess of the might kneeled down to say I know you she said, your that pony who gave Pinkie boneless for her key to save Equestria last I am said , what can I do thou for?She asked regally, I have came to ask for ?She see, replied Cheese I go on a break from helping ponys with parties and decide to stop by PonyVille, I run into my best friend PinkiePie and we are laughing and out of no where a stupid little pegauses in a diaper shoots down and strucks Pinkie shes acting like a heart-eyed zombie!Luna rupped her chin, I think I know who your talking about then whent inside the castle and CheeseSandwich followed found themselves in a large flew up to a shelf and levitated one off the shelf, then unexpectedly the floor slowle moved down under cheese sandwiches flew down next to CheeseSandwich as the floor they were in a dark room, Luna said something in, PonyLatin was it?And the room lit was a portrait of Cupid and- PINKIEPIE!? Exclaimed. Nopony remembers but a thousand years ago when ValenHooves day first was invented...

*FADES INTO FLASHBACK*

There was a young Pegauses, poor and there was something special about this pony, he had the abbilitie to hypnotise any pony to loving who he normally did it for other pony for a good deed when he saw the most beautiful mare in all the had pink skin and flat hot pink hair, she wore ragged clothes as she did her families little boy flew up to her and offered his heart, but the pink mare refused, he tried his stare but the little pony was so furious, that he vowed he would come back one day to haunt her and make him love , after thirtey years the beautiful mare died of sadness and many hundreds of years later, Cupids power grew so powerful he could bring anypony he loved back to so here she is, as PinkiePie.

*FADES BACK TO REALITY*

Cheese and Luna were looking up as if watching the whole , said CheeseSandwich, he then looked at the saw him staring at the portrait, Cupid made this, on what he thought the future would be like with the pony of his dreams.

Hi guys!Hope you enjoyed!Wow!, can you beleive that Pinkie is over a thousand years old!?


End file.
